Visual afterimages are well known in the art. If a person stares at a first color (red for example) for a period of time, and then looks at a second surface (e.g. white), an afterimage of the complementary color (in this case cyan) of the first color will appear. Research in neurophsychology has shown that viewing afterimages can slow down brain waves, resulting in numerous positive health benefits. Additional research has shown that by staring at a yellow color, a violet afterimage will be produced. When the yellow color is viewed for a few minutes a day, over a period of 3 to 4 weeks, it caused the viewer to produce alpha brain waves. Alpha brain waves (3 Hz-12 Hz) are much slower than normal waking ‘beta’ brain waves, and create a feeling of well-being and increased focus. These brain wave functions characterize optimal performance or what is sometimes referred to as being in “The Zone.” The state produced by alpha brain waves is characterized by extreme relaxation and blissful pleasure, reduced stress, a slowing of physiological functions, sharpened focus, flowing movement and spontaneity. It has further been found that alpha brain waves, reduce pain, depression, stress and blood pressure, and results in other positive health results.